


To Defy the Holy Mother

by The_Exile



Category: God Wars: Future Past (Video Game)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Late Game, Religion, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: It isn't easy for Kaguya to defy her mother or to break any other religious taboos, even ones that are going to kill her.
Relationships: Kaguya/Kintaro (God Wars)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	To Defy the Holy Mother

**Author's Note:**

> for banned together 2020 bingo square 'yelling at parent/guardian'

Kaguya was shivering, and not just because the sun seemed to come out less and less often these days. Kintaro firmly embraced the young woman, sheltering her in his arms. She did not resist, sinking slightly into his embrace but mostly just sitting there on the bank of the river, watching the reflection of the already fading rays, the look in her eyes as far away as that fire in the sky.

"It's been a tough battle but we're all together in this," he said, "We'll get through this. I promise."

"It... it isn't just the fighting. I've never gone against my mother in anything before, not so much as a loud argument, never mind... this," her voice was quiet and trembling, "It still doesn't feel right."

"This whole situation isn't right. I'm not even convinced that's the real Tsukuyomi," he admitted, "Whoever it is, she's tried to kill us all repeatedly. She even asked you to sacrifice yourself for her!"

"And I would have done so. Accepting the duty to sacrifice myself is part of what it means to be a shrine maiden, a deity's daughter no less. We can't afford to have the usual hesitations others would show."

"But you're supposed to know when a situation isn't normal, right? You've been trained in detecting demons and other evil. I've seen how fiercely you fight against them," he said, "I'm not calling your mother a demon but there's definitely been some interference here. Your mother might even be in danger herself!"

"I agree with you," she said, "I'm just struggling against my own nature."

"I can help you with that, if you like," he grinned, "I'm well known for being a tearaway. I'm sure I can pass my skills of delinquency on to you."

She laughed, "I remember hearing the stories about you and Kuma causing mischief all around the village, getting up to anything but the work you were supposed to be doing! And then you... you stole me away from the shrine where I was supposed to stay and purify myself while I waited to be taken up to the volcano..."

"I know what a prison looks like, Kaguya, and that place was clearly designed to keep you in there against your will. Why confine you if that was just an ordinary ceremony to placate the Gods?"

"I sort of know that now but I was still shocked at the time. You're the only person in the village for several entire generations who dared to break the holiest of taboos."

"The way I saw it, Kuma is a God, just about, and he's never wanted you to be sacrificed either."

"Upsetting Kuma is a little like kicking a puppy," Kaguya sighed, "A very large puppy who knows how to kill demons with an axe."

"He's learned some more sign language too, he keeps saying 'protect nice lady'," he grinned, "We all want to protect you, Kaguya, and I truly believe that your mother would want that too."


End file.
